<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Felix felicis by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841030">Felix felicis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena necesita un ingrediente especial, así que le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo, quien no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Felix felicis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Vamos, Ronan! —exclamó Rowena, apretando el paso en aquella colina empinada—. Ya queda menos.</p><p>Llevaban más de dos horas subiendo y aún quedaba un buen trecho. El muchacho se posó en un árbol para tomar aliento, ya que su amiga no parecía aminorar la marcha.</p><p>—Sigo sin comprender... para qué estamos yendo hasta aquí —dijo con la voz entrecortada, sujetándose un costado.</p><p>—Necesito algunos ingredientes para la pócima medicinal para vuestro padre. Hay algunos difíciles de adquirir, por lo que mejor conseguirlos nosotros mismos.</p><p>Ronan seguía sin entender.</p><p>—¿Y era necesario mi presencia? Porque, de haberlo sabido, hubiésemos venido en mi corcel.</p><p>Rowena hizo una pausa por su amigo y comenzó a arrancar hierbas. Abrió su alforja y metió todas las que pudo.</p><p>—¿Hemos estado caminando todo este rato para que cojas hierbajos que, por cierto, hay por todo el camino? —se quejó Ronan.</p><p>—No exactamente. —Miró al chico, que la observaba sin comprender nada. Se dio media vuelta y señaló algo que había a lo lejos—. ¿Veis la cueva de ahí? Pues es donde habita el dragón del que necesito tres escamas...</p><p>—Esperad... ¡¿qué?! —exclamó, sorprendido, mas Rowena le agarró de la manga de su camisa cuando se disponía a irse por el lado contrario.</p><p>—¿Os achantáis ahora, <em>milord</em>? —le dijo con cierto sarcasmo—. Si os sirve de consuelo, aún no es adulto.</p><p>—Rowena, no estamos hablando de una simple lagartija. ¡Si me acerco a esa cosa, me asará cual pollo!</p><p>—Está bien —le dijo, soltándole—. En ese caso, llamaré a alguien más fuerte y valiente que vos.</p><p>—De acuerdo, lo haré —resopló, entre dientes—. Sabéis que por vos haría cualquier cosa, mi adorada Rowena —comenta, acercándose a ella lentamente—. Y si he de morir, que sea dignamente. Así que, ya que desconozco mi suerte, desearía el beso de una bella damisela para que me la dé.</p><p>Rowena le esquivó y se apartó de él.</p><p>—Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso. —De su alforja sacó una botella del tamaño de su pulgar y se lo entregó a su amigo.</p><p>—¿Y esto qué diantres es?</p><p>—<em>Felix</em> <em>felicis</em>, o como yo lo llamo, suerte líquida. Sirve para conseguir cualquier propósito.</p><p>—¿Cualquier propósito? —preguntó el chico, con media sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>—Así es —prosiguió Rowena, ignorando el tono de su mejor amigo—. Mas no os preocupeis, pues yo entretendré al dragón mientras vos le extraéis las escamas.</p><p>—¿Y después podré obtener mi... recompensa?</p><p>—No os emocionéis, <em>milord</em>. Los efectos solo duran una hora.</p><p>—Tened presente, señorita McLeod, que muy pronto conseguiré mi propósito.</p><p>Rowena bufó y dio media vuelta, siguiendo el camino hacia la cueva.</p><p>—Seguid soñando, señor Ravenclaw. Seguid soñando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>